


Torn and Mended

by Dreenali



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreenali/pseuds/Dreenali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My daydream of Daryl and Beth's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn and Mended

** TORN AND MENDED **

“Beth wait…just, just give me a second.”  Beth stopped in the doorway, her shoulders hunched forward.  This had been the last time she was going to do this to herself.  It was obvious he didn’t feel _that_ way for her.  It hurt.  It hurt and confused her more than she ever thought it could.  He had kissed her when they had found each other.  She thought they had _that_ kind of connection, was she wrong?  Taking a deep breath she turned back towards the bed that Daryl sat on, his shoulders hunched his hands fidgeting between his knees.  He looked so lost.  She let out another deep sigh and finally said the words she didn’t want to admit to.

            “It’s okay Daryl, I…” her voice broke softly and she forced the embarrassment down into her gut.  “You just don’t want me _that_ way.  I get it, it’s okay.  I won’t embarrass myself again.”  Daryl looked up quickly, surprise written on his face.  His mouth formed silent words and then he swallowed hard and scrunched his eyes closed.  

            “It ain’t that Beth. I want to.”  She crossed her arms over her chest, again feeling silly wearing nothing but a long t-shirt.  He lifted his face up and looked at her with _those_ eyes and her stomach tightened nicely making her tremble.  Did he even realize what he could do to her with nothing but his eyes?  So frustrated she could scream, just thinking about what his archer hands would feel like across her bare skin.  She shivered, he noticed.  He stood up from the bed and grabbed the blanket to wrap around her but she held up a hand and stepped back shaking her head.  He paused with the blanket clasped in his hand, rubbing it between his fingers. 

            “Then _what_ is _it_ Daryl?  We’ve been dancing around this ever since you kissed me.  That’s been over a month ago!  I don’t know what I’m doin’ wrong!  You won’t let me ttt.. _touch_ you.”  Touch was a whisper.  He was breathing heavier now and he had tossed the blanket back onto the bed.  He held his hand out to her, she let him.  He slid his fingers around her tiny wrist and ran his thumb over her scar.  Cautiously, as though she were a wild animal he brought it to his lips placing a soft wet kiss on her skin.  She trembled.  He let her hand fall and then he lifted his other hand, trembling, to the scar above her eye brow and the other to her cheek.  She closed her eyes at his touch and she felt him move closer.  His mouth touched her eyebrow scar first and then her cheek, lingering over her mouth before touching it as well.  His lips were softer than the last time they had kissed, gentler.  He paused, and then tipped his head to deepen the kiss.  Their tongues had touched before, but not like this.  Not with such languor, like they had all the time in the world.  Her knees weakened and she lifted her hands to his biceps, clinging to the hard muscles beneath the skin.  She heard a whimper and realized it was him.  They pulled apart briefly to catch their breath, moist air traveling between their open mouths.  “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”  She spoke softly.  His fingers flexed where they were tangled in her hair. 

            “I’m sorry.”  His voice was gravel against silk, tearing.  She pulled her head back to look at him.  His were closed and there was a dewing on his lashes.  He opened his eyes, meeting hers, his were glistening and black with pupil.  Oh he wanted her, she knew for sure now. 

            “Why?”  He looked away and chewed the inside of his bottom lip, something he was prone to she had noticed.  “Daryl, please tell me?”  He lifted his eyes, shyly. 

            “It’s stupid…I…I ain’t never done what you want to do.”  The silence was deafening.  Beth didn’t know what to say.  He couldn’t look at her.  He stepped away from her, stepping back towards the bed sitting down grabbing the blanket again and starting to pull at imaginary lint.  Beth took a moment to absorb what he was telling her.  She didn’t have words.  She cautiously walked to the bed and sat down next to him, not too close, she didn’t want to scare him away again.  They both stared at the bedroom door.  Finally she spoke.

            “Hhhhow?”  She wanted to kick herself for her stutter.  She could tell he was so ashamed and she really didn’t want to make him feel worse.  He let out a little breath or whine she couldn’t decide which. 

            “Just never did it, didn’t like people touchin’ me Beth!  Merle tried to set me up with prostitutes, but they were always so grabby.  I didn’t like it.  So I always paid em’ to lie to Merle.  It just wasn’t a big deal to me…not until you and me.”  He gave her a sidelong glance quickly and then started to pick at the blanket again viciously.  She smiled at him and reached across the bed and grabbed the blanket tossing it behind him. 

            “So you _do_ want me?”  Daryl snorted and looked up at her like she was dumb shaking his head ‘yes’.  Her smile was blinding.  “You know I only ever did it once?”  Daryl shrugged and looked at her again, she saw the question.  “Jimmy.  Daddy woulda killed me.  I had to try it though.  Maggie had been at it for years, and I wanted to make my own decision about it.  Jimmy was there, so.  It was after Momma got sick.”  Daryl nodded.  Another stretch of silence passed.  “Do you trust me Daryl?”  She slipped her hand into his.  He lifted his blue eyes to hers, nodding slightly.  She smiled and slowly lifted his hand to the bottom of her shirt that lay across her thighs.  She slowly slid his fingers up underneath her shirt.  For a moment she flashed back to the hospital and the horror that almost happened to her there.  She knew it was nothing at all the same, she loved this man and she thought he loved her too.  He took more initiative pushing the shirt up her thighs to her black panties; they were the only pretty pair she had.  He swallowed hard and his mouth opened in an unconscious gasp.  His other hand joined the first and pulled her shirt the rest of the way off and over her head.  She wasn’t wearing a bra and she could tell it was a bit of a surprise to him.  His breath shuddered and she smiled again, feeling adored.  He slid his palms up the sides of her ribcage slowly as he neared the bottom of her breasts.  His hands were rough with calluses and it felt amazing against her skin when his palms enveloped her small breasts teasing the nipple and making her gasp.  His eyes flashed up to hers freezing in place.

            “You okay?”  She swallowed and nodded, her lips open and mouth suddenly very dry.  He caressed her like she was a new toy and it was excruciating.  When she saw his head dip towards her it took a moment for the inferno of his mouth around her hardened nipple to register.  She moaned, and felt his lips move into a smile as his tongue joined his lips. 

            “Oh Jesus!”  His other hands thumb moved over her other nipple and she could feel every inch of her skin cry out in jealousy of her breasts.  He pulled his mouth from one side to the other paying her other nipple the same attention.  She could feel herself dampen between her thighs.  She needed him to touch her everywhere.  Now!  “Daryl!”  She blushed darker at her needy voice.  He pulled his mouth back with an audible sound and looked up at her.

            “You okay?”  She nodded and pulled his head towards her meeting his mouth with her own.  This time he had more confidence, pulling her bare chest against his still clothed one.  She started to claw at his buttons and she felt him freeze.  His hands came up and gently held her hands away from him.  _Oh God, it was happening again?  No, no, no please Daryl no!_   She stay frozen, so terrified he was going to stop her again.  He slowly pulled her hands back towards his shirt placing them on his top button.  Catching his eyes, broke her heart, he looked like a beaten animal.  He took a deep breath and then clearly nodded at her.  Her fingers trembled as she unbuttoned his shirt.  His chest was lightly scarred she noticed, recognizing one of the scars on his side from when he had fallen off her horse.  As she pushed the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms he helped her pull it off.  He was shaking but he slowly turned his body on the bed so that she was able to take in the wide expanse of his shoulders and back.  She understood now. He had been tortured.  She recognized these kinds of scars she had a few of them herself, but nothing like this.  His entire body was trembling and she knew it was taking everything in him not to bolt.  She ran her hands slowly over the torn and mended skin.  His shoulders hunched forward, he was still protecting himself, even with her.  She felt her throat close up with tears and leaned forward and started to kiss the torn flesh.  She started at the top and left a path of kisses all along his back across his spine all the way to his pants.  She felt his body untwine under her lips, muscles melting at her tender touch.  After a time she lay her hand on his shoulder pulling him gently to turn around to look at her.  His hands were in fists on his jeans, gripping the fabric, knuckles white.  She took them away from his lap and kissed them with the same soft care as she had his back.  She could see the tear streak he had tried to wipe away.

            “Are you okay?”  He nodded quickly and looked up at her.  He stared at her in wonder, like he couldn’t quite believe she existed.  _He looks so young_ , she thought.  She smiled at him and slowly so he could watch, reached for the button on his jeans, her fingers brushing against his flat stomach.  He kept staring at her as she worked the button free and very slowly lowered the zipper.  He wasn’t wearing anything underneath and he sprung free from his pants surprising them both.  This seemed to snap him out of his daze and he stood up pushing the pants down onto the floor.  She smiled and lay back down on the bed.  She noticed that the scars didn’t stop at his back there was a particularly nasty one down the back of his right gluteal muscle and onto the top of his thigh.  She didn’t say anything.  He turned and stared down at her and then crawled into the bed with her, facing her.  Tongues, mouths, hands and moans.  They couldn’t touch enough skin.  He slid his fingers under the edge of her panties a few times until she couldn’t take it anymore pushing them off herself and tossing them onto the floor.  He chuckled at this and slowed down his motions, kissing softly down her throat and down her chest stopping at her tummy.  He looked up at her though his long hair obscured much of his face.  He came back to her face and kissed her until her breath was gone.  She reached out and gripped his cock with her small strong hand.  He felt so warm and hard.  His breath came out in short gasps as she started to run her hand up and down his length. 

            “Wait, wait Beth…I don’t… I _want_ to, but I’m gonna cum you keep doin’ that.”  He was blushing again and she smiled at him, letting him go gently to lie against her tummy.  He repositioned and slide against her wetness and his whole body shuddered.  She knew he wouldn’t last long, but she really wanted to feel him inside of her for longer than a minute.  Suddenly she remembered a conversation she’d overheard from her sister years and years ago about ‘double-bagging’ to make him lose some sensitivity and last longer.  She hadn’t really gotten it then, but now it made sense. 

            “Daryl, do you have any condoms?  I know my room came with a box in the drawer, did yours?”  Daryl nodded gesturing to the bedside table.  She quickly sat up and opened the drawer pulling out the box.  She tossed it to him, “Put on two.”  He looked at her skeptically.  “Do you want to last longer than two seconds or what?”  She blushed dark red and he did too grinning crookedly at her.  He put them both on and then looked up at her.  They both suddenly felt awkward again, both not knowing what to do.  Daryl held a hand out to her and she slid her fingers between his like she had so many months ago in front of that gravestone.  That was the first time she had felt a flip-flop in her stomach when his thumb had moved over her knuckles, unconsciously she thought but it was enough.  He started to lay her down on the bed, but she shook her head and pushed him onto the mattress and straddled his waist.  He looked up at her surprised but pleased, hand still in hers.  She slid her other hand into his and with very little resistance slid down onto his length.  Her body tensed for a moment trying to acclimatize to his size.  He was a full grown man and it had been many years.  He closed his eyes and cursed.  His whole body was knotted in tension.  She smiled at the effect she was having on him but gave him a moment before moving.  _Those_ eyes finally looked up at her and she felt her body tense around him as she slowly pushed up and then down feeling every inch of him stroke her inside.  His eyes stayed on her, mouth open, fingers clenching around hers as the sensations grew more intense for him. He could feel her getting wetter and tighter around him the heat was searing and he grit his teeth fighting for control.  She felt the moment he gained control of himself and started to move under her.  Her thighs were trembling and sweat was starting to pour off of her as she rode him.  She was letting out little huffs of whimpering air every time she sat down on him, feeling her orgasm build as his cock kept hitting this one wonderful spot deep inside of her.  She started to care about nothing but that spot, almost forgetting about his pleasure, just hers.  He let her, watching in wonder as she shattered and tightened around him harder than his own hand had ever managed, he knew he was done for.  He shook under her and felt his own body seize up and let go making a strangled sound he had never made before in his life.  She fell forward and buried her head in his neck murmuring nonsense sounds.  His hands stroked up and down her sweat slicked back, touching her ass.  She shook again with an aftershock of pleasure.  He smiled and kissed her shoulder tasting salt.  After a few more moments she slid off of him and onto her side, facing him feel wetness sliding from between her legs.  He went to pull the condoms off and found they were mostly scraps of latex, broken. So that's why it felt so much differently all of a sudden he thought. He looked at her in a mild panic as she looked down at the scraps and she smiled and shook her head. "They offered birth control to us women the day we arrived, don't worry." He let out a breath and threw what was left of the condom into the garbage. Never take advice from her sister Beth thought grinning to herself. He was sweaty too she noticed and felt somehow satisfied by this.  He pulled her body to his side, not wanting an inch between them.  She settled her face on his chest and his hand slowly moved along her left hip.  They didn’t speak.  She grabbed the blanket and pulled it above them, covering their slowly cooling skin.  Beth could feel herself starting to drift off into sleep, warm and content when she heard him whisper.

            “I love you Beth.”  She smiled and kissed the side of his neck near his ear.

            “I love you too Mr. Dixon.”  She giggled as he pinched her ass and then rolled them over pinning _her_ to the bed this time. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I had to add the broken condoms thing for mallorysendings, I hate things that take u outta the story...it was buggin' me. :-)


End file.
